yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 004
"A Blast From The Past Part 1", known as "Fated Showdown! Stardust Dragon Blocks the Way" in the Japanese version, is the fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime series and is the first two part Duel. It aired in Japan on April 23, 2008. Summary Reunion After crossing the pipeline, Yusei arrives in New Domino. Here he meets Jack. In the Japanese version, Jack asks how long has it been, to which Yusei replies, "Two years"; Jack admires Yusei's new Duel Runner, saying he's built quite the Duel Runner, that's not surprising; Yusei reminds Jack that he stole the first one he built, after all; Jack smiles, saying that a King never lets a chance slip by; Yusei asks where it is and Jack tells him it's obviously already broken; Yusei clenches a fist; He's slightly upset but calmly asks about his card; Jack holds up the card "Stardust Dragon" and Yusei tells him it was part of their friends in Satellite and their dreams; Jack looks down upon Yusei for still pondering on that "childish nonsense"; Now that he is King he no longer needs the card, he says. In the Engish version; Jack says that he hopes Trudge wasn't too much on an inconvenience, he was just doing what he's paying him to do; He then asks what brings Yusei here; With a tone of demand, Yusei replies that he wants his "Stardust Dragon" card back; Jack asks about the Runner, but Yusei hotly responds that he doesn't need it and asks how its running; Jack states that Yusei never could never let go of anything; Yusei replies that he never was one to forgive and forget; Jack tries Yusei's patience by asking if he wants to catch up on old times, as Yusei continues to demand "Stardust Dragon"; Jack holds up the card; Disgusted, Yusei asks how could he to which replies that he couldn't leave it in the hands of losers; Not satisfied, Yusei reminds him how it was the only hope their friends had of getting out of the Satellite; It was meant to help them all; It certainly helped him, Jack says. Jack then throws it down to Yusei. Yusei stares at the card and shuts his eyes for a second. In the Japanese version, Jack asks what's wrong and tells him to put it back in his Deck. In the English version he asks if Yusei's having second thoughts. Yusei throws it back. In the Japanese version, he says that he'll get it back in a Duel and that he bets Jack had the same thing in mind. In the English version, Yusei says that he wants the card, but he also wants Jack to pay for what he did and when he beats him, he'll take the card back. Jack agrees and they head to a Duel stadium. On the way Jack shows Yusei the skyscrapers of New Domino. In the Japanese version he tells Yusei how the city never sleeps and continues to grow; And that he will continue to rule as King. In the English version he describes how it's a step up from Satellite. Goodwin, Zigzix, Mina and Lazar Meanwhile Zigzix energetically gives a presentation to Rex Goodwin about the benefits of Ener-D. In the Japanese; He pauses to catch his breath and Goodwin calmly explains that he understands his love of Momentum, but insists that he get to the point. He sent for them that late at night because he had something important to tell them. In the English; Goodwin gets impatient with Zigzix and tells him to get to the point before he decides to replace him. Zigzix shows him a screen and says that at Kaiba Corporation's Ener-D Research and Development Department, they had finaly completed the New Domino City Absolute Momentum Project. In the Japanese he says; This will give New Domino the mightiest of all energies and wisdom of god himself...; He is interrupted by Goodwin grunting and greatly tones down his excitement and says Goodwin has all the details by looking at the project documentation. In the English; He says it will make them the masters of the universe, before correcting himself and saying it will make Goodwin the master of the universe. They are interrupted by Mina who whispers something to Goodwin, causing him to have to leave Zigzix early. Mina informs Goodwin about Jack and Yusei's encounter. Goodwin says that it cannot become known that Jack was in contact with a Satellite resident, it would be bad for his reputation. Mina begins to tell Goodwin what happened, but he scolds her for making excuses. In the Japanese; Goodwin seizes Mina by the jaw. Together they meet Lazar who shows them a live recording of Yusei and Jack meeting at the Duel Stadium. In the Japanese; Lazar asks if they should contact Security but Goodwin says it hasn't come to that yet. In the English; Lazar points out how it's illegal to duel against Satellite residents; Goodwin says he wants to see how Jack handles this, but keep the guards on standby. The Duel In the Japanese version: Jack tells Yusei that as King he must defend his throne and attacking is much easier than defending; He adds "Stardust Dragon" to his Deck saying that Yusei's chance to get it back is as good as lost and Yusei has made a foolish choice. In the English; he describes the stadium being full of fans chanting your name and tells Yusei that's not something he's going to experience, because after this Duel, only his loser friends in Satellite will be cheering them, provided they don't leave him when he returns without "Stardust Dragon"; He continues to tease Yusei about how his friends will react after he tells them he had the card, but gave it back to get a chance to duel Jack; He finally insists Yusei will regret coming here, after he beats him with his own card, as he slides it into his Deck. In the English version: While they duel, after Yusei makes a move, he reminds Jack how he used the save move to save him from Sector Security before; Jack tells Yusei that was a setup, to get him closer to taking his Duel Runner and the "Stardust Dragon" card. With Yusei on the offense and Jack on the defense, the Duel seems evenly matched until Jack summons his "Multiple Piece Golem" and uses its effect to swarm the field with smaller "Golem" monsters. He also Summons Tuner monsters, and uses them and the "Golem" monsters to bring out "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" at the same time. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Jack Atlas Turn 1: Yusei Yusei's hand contains "Graceful Revival", "Shield Warrior", "Defense Draw", "Speed Warrior", and "Harmonia Mirror". Yusei draws "Quillbolt Hedgehog" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/800) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Jack Jack draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 0 → 1; Jack's SPC: 0 → 1). Jack Normal Summons "Mad Archfiend" (1800/0) in Attack Position. "Mad Archfiend" attacks and destroys "Quillbolt Hedgehog". "Mad Archfiend" then inflicts Piercing damage to Yusei (Yusei 4000 → 3000). Yusei loses one Speed Counter (Yusei's SPC: 1 → 0). Jack's hand contains "Twin-Shield Defender", "Big Piece Golem", "Medium Piece Golem", "Dark Resonator", and "Sinister Sprocket". Turn 3: Yusei Yusei draws "Junk Synchron". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 0 → 1; Jack's SPC: 1 → 2). Yusei then Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to revive itself (800/800) in Defense Position. Yusei then tunes "Quillbolt Hedgehog" with "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) in Attack Position. Due to the second effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog", it is removed from play. "Junk Warrior" attacks and destroys "Mad Archfiend" (Jack 4000 → 3500).In the TCG/OCG, the effect of "Mad Archfiend" would have activated here, switching itself to Defense Position. Turn 4: Jack Jack draws "Spacegate". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 1 → 2; Jack's SPC: 2 → 3). Jack Normal Summons "Twin-Shield Defender" (700/1600) in Defense Position and sets a card. Turn 5: Yusei (Yusei's SPC: 3; Jack's SPC: 4) Yusei's hand contains "Ghost Gardna", "Harmonia Mirror", "Speed Warrior", "Counterattack Beacon", and "Meteor Stream". Yusei draws "Spacegate". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 2 → 3; Jack's SPC: 3 → 4). Yusei Normal Summons "Speed Warrior" (900/400) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Junk Warrior", it gains ATK equal to the ATK of all Level 2 or below monsters Yusei controls ("Junk Warrior": 2300 → 3200/1300). Yusei enters his Battle Phase and activates the effect of "Speed Warrior" to double its ATK ("Speed Warrior": 900 → 1800/400). "Speed Warrior" attacks and destroys "Twin-Shield Defender". Jack then activates the effect of "Twin-Shield Defender" to halve the ATK of "Junk Warrior" ("Junk Warrior": 3200 → 1600/1300). "Junk Warrior" attacks directly (Jack 3500 → 1900). Jack loses one Speed Counter (Jack's SPC: 4 → 3). Jack activates his face-down "Spacegate". Now for each of Yusei's monsters that attacked during Jack's Battle Phase, Jack can place one Gate Counter on "Spacegate". During Jack's Main Phase, he can send "Spacegate" to the Graveyard and Special Summon one monster from his hand whose Level is equal to or lower than the number of Gate Counters on "Spacegate". At the end of the Battle Phase, two Gate Counters are placed on "Spacegate". At the same time, the effect of "Speed Warrior" expires ("Speed Warrior": 1800 → 900/400). Yusei sets a card. On Yusei's End Phase, the effect of "Twin-Shield Defender" expires ("Junk Warrior": 1600 → 3200/1300). Turn 6: Jack Jack's hand contains "Big Piece Golem", "Medium Piece Golem", "Sinister Sprocket" and "Dark Resonator". Jack draws "Speed Spell - Speed Fusion". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 3 → 4; Jack's SPC: 3 → 4). Jack activates "Speed Spell - Speed Fusion" to fuse "Big Piece Golem" with "Medium Piece Golem" to Fusion Summon "Multiple Piece Golem" (2600/1300) in Attack Position "Multiple Piece Golem" attacks and destroys "Speed Warrior" ("Junk Warrior": 3200 → 2300/1300). Yusei activates his face-down "Defense Draw" to reduce the Battle Damage he would take to 0 and draw a card. Jack activates the effect of "Multiple Piece Golem" to return the latter to his Extra Deck and Special Summon "Big Piece Golem" (2100/0) and "Medium Piece Golem" (1600/0) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Jack then activates the effect of "Medium Piece Golem" to Special Summon "Small Piece Golem" from his Deck (1100/0) in Attack Position with its effects negated. Jack then Normal Summons "Dark Resonator" (1300/300) in Attack Position. He then tunes "Big Piece Golem" with "Dark Resonator" to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. Jack then activates the effect of "Spacegate" to send it to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Sinister Sprocket" from his hand (400/0) in Attack Position. He then tunes "Small Piece Golem" and "Medium Piece Golem" with "Sinister Sprocket" to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. :continued next episode... Differences in adaptions * In the Japanese version, while showing Yusei the skyscrapers, Jack tells Yusei how the city never sleeps and continues to grow; And that he will continue to rule as King. In the English version he describes how it's a step up from Satellite. * The stadium that Yusei and Jack are dueling in is called the Kaiba Dome in the English version. Its name was not mentioned in the Japanese version. * In the English version, Jack says the he hopes Trudge wasn't too much on an inconvenience, he just doing what he's paying him to do. In the Japanese version, Jack shows no authority over Ushio (Trudge) and this line did not exist. * In the Japanese, Goodwin tolerates Akutsu's (Zigzix's) wild behavior. In the English version, he becomes impatient over it. * In the Japanese version, when Mikage (Mina) said she tried to stop Jack, Goodwin seizes her by the jaw, after which she apologies. This scene was cut from the English version. * In the English dub, when Yusei Summons "Junk Synchron", he activates its effect to bring back "Quillbolt Hedgehog". In the original, he activates the effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog" instead. Trivia * In the original Japanese airing, when Jack summons Stardust Dragon, it's moving down. This is changed on the Japanese DVD to show Stardust moving up, and that's the version 4Kids dubbed. Errors * There are inconsistencies with the cards in Yusei's hand whenever it is shown. The first shot shows Yusei's hand containing "Shield Warrior", "Graceful Revival", and "Defense Draw" in his hand, but the next time Yusei's hand is shown, it shows that those three cards were replaced with "Ghost Gardna", "Counterattack Beacon", and "Meteor Stream". Also Yusei draws "Spacegate" on the fifth turn, but by process of elimination that should have been "Defense Draw". * In the English dub, when Jack's Life Points drop due to the direct attack made by "Junk Warrior", the wrong counter is used. Instead of a Life Point counter, it is a monster's Attack Point counter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast References Notes